1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a panel pushing assembly for pushing the first wall into the ground of a slide rail system having multiple walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known problem encountered while pushing a slide rail panel into the ground is damage to the wall due to exerting a force directly on the top of the wall. One solution is reinforcement of the top of the wall; however these modifications increase the cost of each slide rail panel. An example of such an assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,522 to Pertz.
The Pertz patent discloses a single-walled trenching assembly including a head-plate, releasably mounted along the length of the top of a slide rail panel. The top of the wall is a channel beam having side flanges. The head-plate is an inverted U-shaped channel member having a top surface no greater than that of the top of the wall wherein it sits. The head-plate releasably engages the top channel via a tight fit with rods that are welded to the inside walls of the flanges on the top channel of the wall.
There is a further problem specific to multi-wall slide rail systems. The force exerted on the walls is usually applied using the bucket of an excavator, excavating crane, or trencher. The inside wall or walls, namely a center wall and inside wall in a triple track slide rail system, are difficult to reach without having to move the excavator. Furthermore, the only way to exert a force to all of the walls is to use the teeth of the bucket to push the inside or center wall which causes more damage to the wall.
Although the prior art panel pushing assemblies serve the purpose of protecting the top of the wall while pushing the wall into the ground, there remains a need for a tool to push a slide rail panel that can be moved from one slide rail panel to another eliminating the need to reinforce each individual slide rail panel. Specifically there remains an opportunity for a panel pushing assembly which provides a heightened yet stable position for conveniently applying a downward force to the first wall of a multi-walled slide rail system while simultaneously protecting the top of the first wall.